


Read 02:20

by mugen



Series: SportsFest 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Different Universities, Future Fic, Getting Together, Implied Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Mentions of Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Sportsfest 2018, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen/pseuds/mugen
Summary: SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :my teammates are all so good and I feel like I’ll never be good enoughRead 02:15SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :you made me feel like ISHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :I missSHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :do you think the third and the second years miss us?Read 02:15(written for SportsFest 2018 Bonus Round 2: Quotes)





	Read 02:20

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LLordTourrettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLordTourrettes/gifts).



> Kagehina has been my Haikyuu otp for over 2.5 years now, it’s kind of a shame it took me this long to publish a fic for them. Bless everyone at SportsFest for giving me many opportunities to write them!! (I’ll be back with more fics later)
> 
> One day I’m going to code an actual LINE work skin but until then a little fiddling with the html will do. Please read the times under the texts!!

hey sorry if I’m boring you, I feel like I’m just going on and on                                     
    You’re not boring me.  
I like you.                                 

                              _Juice and Nine from 17776_

  
  
Sometimes Shouyou is too lazy to turn on the lights when he messages Kageyama on LINE dead in the night when he gives up on sleeping. Even with his screen dimmed to minimum brightness it’s more than enough to keep him awake. More often than not he gets a reply within ten minutes—Kageyama doesn’t have a better sleep schedule than Shouyou, even if he pretends he does.

  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** Kageyama are you up?  
                                   Read 02:04  
  
**Kageyama Tobio:** Yeah.  
                             Read 02:04  
  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** the practice match is in 2 days and coach still hasn’t announced the starting lineup  
                                   Read 02:05  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** I wish he just told us already  
                                   Read 02:05  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** I know I’m not going to make it the team is too good for me to be a starter player even at a practice match  
                                   Read 02:05  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** but I still keep hoping you know? that I can make it  
                                   Read 02:06  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** I wanted to play against you Kageyama  
                                   Read 02:06  
  
**Kageyama Tobio:** I know.  
                             Read 02:06  
**Kageyama Tobio:** I want to play against you too.  
                             Read 02:07  
  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** ~~I miss you~~

Shouyou deletes the message so quickly he almost drops his phone on his face. He long ago made peace with them not getting into the same university, even though both of them got scouted. Shouyou had no chance of getting into Kageyama’s university via entrance exams, but he tried. In the last few months of their third year Shouyou has suspected he is going to miss Kageyama, but he had no idea how much. He tries not to think about it.

  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** I miss playing with you  
                                   Read 02:08

It’s true, Shouyou isn’t lying; he missed spiking Kageyama’s sets, he missed playing with him on the same side of the court, standing next to him, he missed the euphoria of winning a match together, being able to hug him for a few brief seconds, he missed the connection only the two of them had on the court. But somehow the message he sent in the end still felt like a like a lie.  
The reply comes a little late.

  
**Kageyama Tobio:** Me too.  
                             Read 02:11  
  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** you should go to sleep if you feel like you can  
                                   Read 02:11  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** I don’t mind  
                                   Read 02:11  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** it’s late  
                                   Read 02:11  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** ~~sometimes I miss you so much I feel like getting on the next train to Tokyo~~  
  
He should stop typing out these messages, one day he’s going to hit send accidentally. At least Kageyama can’t see him typing.  
  
**Kageyama Tobio:** It’s okay.  
                             Read 02:12  
  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** my teammates are all so good and I feel like I’ll never be good enough  
                                   Read 02:15  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** ~~you made me feel like I~~  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** ~~I miss~~  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** do you think the third and the second years miss us?  
                                   Read 02:15  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** next time we’re back in Miyagi we should visit them  
                                   Read 02:15  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** ~~next time we’re back in Miyagi I want to~~

  
**Kageyama Tobio:** If we’re at home at the same time.  
                             Read 02:16  
  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** maybe we could get the old team together for a meetup  
                                   Read 02:17  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** the other day I talked with Tanaka-san he’s doing well  
                                   Read 02:17  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** he told me about his work it sounds so hard but he likes it  
                                   Read 02:17  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** I still find it hilarious that now he’s Tsukishima’s brother-in-law  
                                   Read 02:18  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** family dinners must be fun  
                                   Read 02:18  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** but then again Yamaguchi should be there as well  
                                   Read 02:19  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** maybe he helps  
                                   Read 02:19  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** sorry if I’m boring you I feel like I’m just going on and on  
                                   Read 02:20  
  
**Kageyama Tobio:** You’re not boring me.  
                             Read 02:20  
  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** I like you  
                                   Read 02:20

Shouyou stares at the screen of his cell phone in horror. The “Read 02:20” is there even when he squeezes his eyes shut and opens them again. Even if Kageyama didn’t read it, you can’t delete a message you already sent on LINE. Shouyou is screwed. Now he went and made everything awkward, and he can’t take it back. Maybe if he wasn’t so tired he could backtrack and bullshit some excuses but his mind is blank.  
  
A minute passes, then two. Shouyou stares at the clock on his phone, and watches the minutes pass. He waits for so long the screen turns to black.

  
**Kageyama Tobio:** Hinata  
                             Read 02:26  
**Kageyama Tobio:** I like you, too.  
                             Read 02:26  
  
Shouyou knows better than to hope Kageyama got it. Even now as university students he's just too oblivious sometimes.  
  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** not as a friend  
                                   Read 02:27  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** or not just as a friend  
                                   Read 02:27  
  
**Kageyama Tobio:** I know.  
                             Read 02:28  
**Kageyama Tobio:** I like you, too.  
                             Read 02:28  
  
Shouyou grins. It’s half past two in the morning and he just accidentally confessed to his best friend and it didn’t turn into a disaster.  
  
**Kageyama Tobio:** But it’s way too late now. Let’s talk tomorrow, okay?  
                             Read 02:29  
  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** OK  
                                   Read 02:29  
  
He knows Kageyama is right, but he still feels a little disappointed. It doesn’t stop him from smiling, though.  
  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** you’re right  
                                   Read 02:29  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** let’s sleep  
                                   Read 02:30  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** goodnight Kageyama  
                                   Read 02:30  
  
**Kageyama Tobio:** Goodnight, Shouyou.  
                             Read 02:30

His stomach does a little flop at the sight of his given name. He  buries his face in his pillow as feels his face heat up. Turning his head to the side, he types up a goodbye message at an awkward angle.

  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و :** sleep well Tobio  
                                   Read 02:32

**Author's Note:**

> edit: I made a public twitter account! you can find me [here](https://twitter.com/mahoushounem), come talk to me about kagehina!!


End file.
